muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Luncheon Counter Monster
[[FIle:LCM-Cartoonist.jpg|thumb|300px|''Wow, You're a Cartoonist!]] in one of the Muppet Meeting Films]] ''.]] '''Luncheon Counter Monster' is a hungry purple monster who first appeared on The Muppet Show. His name derives from his debut sketch in episode 206, where he sat next to Nancy Walker at a luncheon counter and ate the flatware. Subsequently used mainly in bit parts or in the chorus, the monster's hunger would remain his dominant characteristic, as displayed in one of his more prominent appearances, the remake of the "Coffee Break Machine" sketch. The character would outlast many of his fellow background monsters, appearing in a variety of productions into the 21st century. Like other utility monsters, Luncheon Counter Monster has had no consistent performer; known puppeteers have included Dave Goelz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Gord Robertson, Kevin Clash, Steve Whitmire, David Rudman, Brian Herring and Drew Massey. Filmography * The Muppet Show ** Episode 206: Nancy Walker (performed by Dave Goelz) ** Episode 207: Edgar Bergen ("Consider Yourself") ** Episode 210: George Burns (Coffee Break Machine sketch, performed by Richard Hunt) ** Episode 211: Dom DeLuise (Sheppard's Institute of Animal Protection sketch, performed by Dave Goelz) ** Episode 217: Julie Andrews ("I Whistle a Happy Tune") ** Episode 223: John Cleese ("The Impossible Dream," performed by Richard Hunt) ** Episode 302: Leo Sayer (performed by Dave Goelz) ** Episode 303: Roy Clark ** Episode 308: Loretta Lynn ** Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren (Cold Open) (performed by Jerry Nelson) ** Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd (Cold Open) ** Episode 412: Phyllis George (UK Spot) ** Episode 524: Roger Moore (Goodnight) * The Muppet Movie * The Great Muppet Caper * The Muppets Go to the Movies * The Muppets Take Manhattan (Wedding Finale) * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * Muppet Meeting Films ** "Leo and the Monster" (performed by Kevin Clash) ** "The Coffee Break Machine" (performed by Kevin Clash) ** 1993 teaser (performed by David Rudman) * Play-Along Video ** Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear (performed by Kevin Clash) ** Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along ** Wow, You're a Cartoonist! (performed by Kevin Clash) * Better World Society * The Jim Henson Hour ** Episode 103: Power (performed by Gord Robertson) ** Episode 107: Fitness (performed by Jerry Nelson) ** Episode 112: Food (performed by Dave Goelz) * The Cosby Show (performed by Kevin Clash) * The Muppets at Walt Disney World * Muppet*Vision 3D pre-show * Good Morning America sketch, "Gonzo's Scandal" (performed by Steve Whitmire) * Mopatop's Shop ** Episode 106: Ghosts as Fierce Monster (performed by Brian Herring) ** Episode 113: No Job Too Small ** Episode 133: Ship Ahoy as Sea Monster (performed by Brian Herring) * Statler & Waldorf: From the Balcony Episode 32 as Coach Gruesome (performed by Drew Massey) * A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa (performed by David Rudman) * Disney Xtreme Digital * The Muppets * Kermit's Party * Warburtons Commercial * The Muppets Take the Bowl (Muppet Labs sketch) *''The Muppets Take the O2'' (Muppet Labs sketch) Book Appearances *''Muppet Snow White'' *''The Muppet Show Comic Book: The Four Seasons Part 1: Spring'' *''The Muppets Character Encyclopedia'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Monsters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:MuppeTelevision Characters Category:The Muppets Characters